


Your Name On My Lips

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dystopia, M/M, Sort Of, Soulmates, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: En Sabah Nur is a mutant king conquering more and more land. He is everything Charles rejects.He is also Charles' soulmate.





	Your Name On My Lips

It starts with a shiver down his spine the first time he hears the name. Then the same effect over and over again. The feeling of a puzzle about to be complete.

When he sees a glimpse of the mutant on tv, he knows for sure.

En Sabah Nur is his soulmate.

He has been waiting for this for a long time, dreamed of it, the end of loneliness and the knowledge he could belong with someone. To say he is crushed would be an understatement. This man, this would be god spreading his empire on the other side of the world, is the opposite of everything Charles believes in. What does that mean about him? What could he do now, knowing… He can’t join his soulmate. Can’t be what fate has destined for him.

All there is for him is to carry on alone, do things his way, stay true to his morals. Try to be the better man.

* * *

The world makes it harder and harder for him. Things are going to hell in America, mutant rights -which never were good to start with- disappearing into nothing. And through it all, he hears more and more mutants praying En Sabah Nur.

He knows, without a doubt, that if he calls for him, En Sabah Nur will answer. This knowledge makes him so afraid he doesn’t even dare to utter the name.

* * *

Sometimes, when the night leaves him with too many hours to think, he wishes for the comfort of someone holding him close -blue arms, always, and the self loathing is as strong as the warmth this little fantasy gives him-. A couple of times he is even tempted to go to him, to leave the cold and the hunger, to stop running and hiding and be able to simply live. All the monsters he’s met, he could ask for their head on a platter and he _knows_ he would get them. He feels sick wishing for this. So he tries to focus on all the evil En Sabah Nur has done and carries on the same path, as if to atone for the sin of being linked to him.

Sometimes, he just feels the guilt, poisoning his mind in the voices of those he couldn’t save, a twisted reminder of his telepathy.

_You’re selfish Charles. You could save them all, if only you accepted who you are.  
_

_You’re a coward. All this blood is on you._

_All these mutants praying, desperate, with this single last hope… And you just have to call._

* * *

Charles is with a small group of mutants when it happens. The soldiers were not even looking for them. It’s just a stupid coincidence, fate laughing at them. Had they spent just a few minutes more on their last break, or a few less…

The fight is over in a matter of minutes. Charles manages to help some of them escape before a sharp pain makes him fall. He has barely hit the floor that they are on him, holding him down as they get a collar ready.

He doesn’t fear death. If only death was the future these men had in store for him, he’d accept it without any doubt in his mind. Perhaps -a voice whisper in him- perhaps he’d even welcome it. But they want to use him to hurt others. Charles’ mutation may have become practically useless during the last years with most of their enemies equipped against telepathy, but he remembers his power and feels how it has grown. As a weapon against mutants… He’s contemplate this nightmare enough to know what he’d mean. And that… That Charles can’t allow.

“En Sabah Nur”

The soldiers laugh. They’re used to this desperate prayer. When a purple glow appears, they don’t laugh anymore.

Charles just lets the darkness overtake him.


End file.
